A Returning Soul
by Nakoujou
Summary: SEQUEL TO RETURNING MEMORIES AND RETURNING UCHIHAS.Sasuke's happily married to Sakura, but when his teenage daughter Shizuka goes on a date, he becomes the typical ninja, terminator, protective daddy, especially when the boy is a certain teacher's son.
1. Chapter 1

A Returning Soul

Hey guys! So this is the sequel to Returning Memories, which was also a sequel to Returning Uchihas. Basically, for those who haven't read it yet, I'll give a short summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha and realizes his older sister Shizuka from long ago comes back. She returns to help him defeat Itachi, which he does, but there's a moment when Itachi nearly kills Sasuke. Unfortunately, Shizuka steps in and gets killed instead, protecting her brother. Sasuke then gets married with Sakura and in this story, they have two children. For more information, you can just read the first few chapters in Returning Uchihas, the last few in Returning Memories, and just start here.

Anyway, I didn't really plan on writing this actually. I had another story idea but unfortunately, I expect it to be quite long and do not think I should start it when I'm gonna be so busy and might update it as much. This story will be kinda short, prob no more than 5-6 chapters which I think I can do. I'm in my track season, so I'm less likely to update a long story than a short one, so I decided to do this. Just a mini project.

Summary: Twenty years later, Sasuke is happily married with Sakura with two kids. However, when his oldest daughter Shizuka goes on her first date, he becomes the typical protective ninja daddy, especially when the boy is a certain teacher's son. Not set to the current arc where Sasuke acts like a maniac, trying to kill his team T_T

Okay, hope you guys enjoy reading! PS: Excuse the lame title, I'm HORRIBLE at it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Daughter

"I HATE YOU, OTOU-SAN!"

Sakura nearly dropped the plate she was holding in her hands when she overheard her teenage daughter screaming. Strands of pink hair falling over her cheeks, she immediately placed it on top of the counter and paced quickly to the doorway. To her dismay, she saw a teenage girl with long, luscious jet-black hair that swung back and forth. She had back eyes like the night sky that complimented her slim yet curvy figure well. She was outfitted in a simple white tank and red skirt. The Uchiha family crest was planted on the back of shirt, allowing anybody to know her rightful place and spread fear to enemies. She wore the Konoha forehead protector loosely around her waist. Sakura saw how beautiful her daughter had grown, even as of right now in her bad mood. Her cheeks puffed as she stomped down the hallway. Her eyebrows narrowed so dangerously close. If anyone were to look her in the eye, they were asking for death.

"Hey, Shizuka, what happened-" Sakura asked before she was rudely interrupted.

"OTOU-SAN CAN SUCK THE HOKAGE'S DICK!" Shizuka slammed the door to her room with a loud thud that could shake the whole manor.

Sakura sighed. Teenagers these days. Especially her 16-year-old. Sakura was trying to remember if she ever acted like that at that age. She probably did, but she never remembered acting so angrily like this. She was going to see her husband about this. As she walked, a head of messy, black spikey hair popped from a room. He was a boy of no more than 12. He looked to Sakura with a confused look. Everything about him was practically the adolescent version of her husband.

"Oka-san, what's neesan yelling all about?" Her son Sho asked, slightly annoyed.

His mother shrugged. "I'm pretty sure your father knows, Sho."

Sakura walked down the hallway until she reached the living room, frowning at the sight she saw.

Leaning against the wall was her husband, Uchiha Sasuke, still cladded in his ANBU uniform. He probably just arrived home. His jet-black hair was just as messy and spikey as ever, except it was longer. He had grown much more mature as well as handsome. Everyday, Sakura felt she was indeed a very lucky woman. She was glad that his handsome charms have indeed passed onto their children, especially her daughter. Sakura's only regret was that none of them were even close to looking like her. Uchiha traits were dominant, Sasuke had explained. Nothing would appear that could tell who the other parent was. His mask barely hung from his hands as he noticed his wife standing across the room.

"What's with that look?" He asked, noting his wife's expression. He took a seat on his armchair.

"Why is our daughter cursing you to suck Naruto's dick?"

Sasuke scowled. He crossed his arms as he leaned back on his chair, taking a deep breath. "Shizuka's 16 with teenage anger problems. I say the smallest things and she thinks I ruined her life."

"And what was this 'small thing?'" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sasuke merely stared at his wife. He seriously did not want this conversation. Especially one concerning their daughter. Oh how he missed it when Shizuka was just a tiny little girl who idolized him and always obeyed him. And now here she was, 16, a ninja, and posessing an incredibly loud voice and active personality that Sasuke was way to familiar with.

"Is Shizuka going through her time of the mon-ow!" Sasuke rubbed the sore spot on his head. His wife always retained her monstrous strength. Sakura glared at him. Sighing, Sasuke rested his heand against the palms of his hands.

"I didn't let her go on a date."

Sakura tried to hold back a howling laugh, but failed. "That's it?" She didn't seem as angry before, even though her teenage version would. She couldn't believe he was finally at this phase in life now.

She took a seat on his lap, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist. She snuggled at the crook of his neck, a tiny growl escaping from his lips.

"Aw Sasuke-kun, being a protective daddy, now," Sakura cooed as her fingers trailed across Sasuke's chest.

"Sooo...who's the handsome young gentleman who's caught Shizuka's eyes?" She asked slyly, softly kissing his chin.

"Does it matter? She's not going," Sasuke replied angrily as he played with some of Sakura's pink strands.

Sakura giggled. "Can't you empathize with the poor boy? Don't you remember when we were her age? My father didn't like you, but that didn't stop the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, did that?"

Sasuke smirked. "Ah, but we are in love, so it's worth it. Shizuka, on the other hand, is my daughter. I don't want any stupid boy laying a finger on her."

"And that's how you show your love for your daughter? By beating up any boy that comes close to her?" Sakura asked curiously. She had mixed feelings of this reaction. It was funny to see Sasuke so protective over their teenage daughter and yet, a bit sad for Shizuka herself. She stood up from, freeing herself from Sasuke's warmth. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before smiling at him.

"I'm going to talk to Shizuka. It's her first date," Sakura said. Sasuke scowled.

"Sakura, she's not going."

"Why do you have to be so worried? Shizuka's never done it before. Just let her try for once, she's 16 for heaven's sakes!"

There was a moment of silence. Sasuke looked outside to the window, up to the sky. His expression was too calm for the moment.

"I see too much of her aunt in her."

Sakura's eyes softened. She left the living room quietly, remember those words Sasuke had just said. Over 20 years it had been since that day. The day when Sasuke was indeed the last Uchiha left until he married her and started a family. The day when Sasuke lost not one, but two family members who he once so dearly called "brother" and "sister." A small smile came across her face.

_Now that I think about it, Shizuka really does live up to her name..._

* * *

Shizuka laid on her bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Her hands were behind her head full of long black hair that grazed upon her face. She let out a heavy sigh. She knew her dad would be against it at first, but she never expected this. It was just one date, that's it. Her father thought too low of her. Even if the boy planned to take advantage of her, it wasn't like she couldn't defend herself. She was the ANBU captain's daughter for heaven's sakes! She was an Uchiha, and her father raised her that way! Shizuka couldn't believe her own father. She dreamed of the day when she would defeat her father and stick his chicken ass hair up someone's butt. She smirked at the thought of that. Oh how joyous it would be when that came. Then again, she would have to journey quite far in that. It had only been a month since she became a jonin. It would be quite a while before she would join her father's rank.

"Damn that man," She pouted. "He makes me the only 16 year old girl who's never been on a date in Konohagakure."

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," She said.

The door opened, revealing her mother. Shizuka took in how different her mother was compared to her. They looked nothing alike. Sakura was pink hair with green eyes while Shizuka took everything from her father. No one could tell they were even related. Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"Shizuka, your father told me what happened," Sakura began as she walked to her daughter's bed. "How you holding up?"

"Happy as a clam," Shizuka remarked sarcastically. "Otou-san is the world's best dad."

Sakura laughed. "Please try to understand him more; you are his daughter."

"And that's why he's sexist! Sho's three years younger and can look at porn without otousan getting mad!" Shizuka argued. "I ask for one date and he thinks I should go to a mental asylum! Is he on crack or something?!"

Shizuka turned her position to lay on her stomach, her face on the pillow. She let out a huge groan. Sakura stared at her daughter for a moment before brushing her fingers through Shizuka's hair.

"Cause he loves you dearly and is scared of losing you," Sakura replied gently.

"How would he lose me? I'm still gonna be around! It's not like I'm going to get married after one date!" Shizuka complained to her pillow.

"Shizuka, do you know how you got your name?"

Shizuka turned around to glance at her mother. She shrugged. "I asked otou-san a long time ago and he just said it was a woman who died saving his life. He got more pissed off every time I wanted to find out more."

"Well, he never did like talking about your aunt much," Sakura replied sadly.

Shizuka shot up into a sitting position, clutching a pillow against her stomach. Her eyes were huger than before as she stared at her mother in awe.

"What?! I have an aunt?! How come otou-san never told us?!" She gasped, now paying a much closer attention to her mother's words. Sakura bit her lips.

_So you never did actually them them, Sasuke-kun... Ever after 20 years when I see you smile more than ever, happier than ever, how long have you been living that moment in guilt?_

"She died saving his life, remember? Well, it was his sister. Sasuke could never forgive himself. When she died, he was the last member of the Uchiha family left living," Sakura explained tenderly. "He had no one that cared for him like she did."

Shizuka's face soften a bit. She now leaned against her bedpost, bring her knees up so she could rest her chin o them. "Otousan hides too many things..."

Sakura looked away to the ground, remembering the last moments of Shizuka. It had been over twenty years. Twenty years since she saw Shizuka jump out of nowhere in front of Sasuke to take the blow from Itachi. It the day her husband lost two siblings that he could never have again. He was still in fear of losing family again. Sakura concluded that. No matter how peaceful it has been, with two kids of their own, that day scarred Sasuke forever.

Slowly, Shizuka got up from the bed and started walking to the door. Sakura sat there, watching her daughter's back, which was cladded with the infamous Uchiha symbol. She had seen that back way too much. Especially in moments like these. Shizuka stood there for a moment, her hand barely hanging at the doorknob.

"Okasan... thank you."

Shizuka left the room as her mother heard the sound of her footsteps get quieter and quieter. Sakura sighed with a content look.

"She really is an Uchiha."

* * *

Sasuke sat in the living room, feeling quite uncomfortable. His chin rested on the back of his hands as he remembered the earlier event concerning his oldest child. He had just arrived home from his duties of ANBU captain. He was tired, the Elders forcing him and his group to search the entire village for a possible criminal that snuck in and was supposedly dangerously. Luckily and to his annoyance, it was nothing more than some random dude who was stupid enough to send their village a threat letter just for the heck of it. Sasuke was quick to beat the crap out of the idiot and was looking forward to getting home. His original plan was to somehow get the kids out of the house and hopefully spend the whole afternoon in bed naked with his wife. He really wanted it. Ever since the kids came, their sex life was practically non-existent. Sasuke was always busy on his ANBU missions and duties while Sakura always had to take care of their son Sho and work at the hospitals. Not only that, even if they did find time, their children were always in the house. They needed to find alone time, even for just a quick minute, now. Sasuke was impatient with this.

And so when his beautiful daughter Shizuka walked up to him upon his return home to ask to go out, Sasuke was more than delight to accept it. He would have said yes if he didn't allow her to complete her request, which ended up in the word "date," which resulted in Sasuke blowing up mentally, which resulted in his daughter firing back and calling her the worst father due to her teenage issues, which resulted in her bursting out of the living room to his dismay. He thought he he was annoyed that day because of that ridiculous threat, but he didn't expect to yell any louder today.

"Tch, women," Sasuke grunted. He cursed himself for starting to talk like Shikamaru now.

Sixteen years old. He always expected his daughter to ask for dates at this age, but never in hell would he allow it. Nothing in hell would make him allow any stupid boy to go near his daughter. Shizuka was the first Uchiha born to him. She was his pride and his legacy. The girl had to put more importance on being a ninja than boys, goddammit. Yes, having friends was much more important Sasuke always thought, but he wished his daughter place boys as the least significant in her life.

The real question that bothered him to almost insanity: Who was the unfortunate bastard who asked his precious child out? He needed to know. Sasuke cracked his knuckles. An image of him dangling the lucky boy by his legs into a pool of blood amused him. His daughter could cry all she wanted at him. He wouldn't care. He could kill the boy that happened to catch Shizuka's eyes.

Speaking of the girl, Sasuke glanced at the sudden appearance of his daughter. Long black hair, deep dark eyes, light skin, a very determined look across her face. He winced.

_Damnit, she looks more like her aunt everyday_, Sasuke thought in displeasure. "What do you want now?"

She stared at him. She looked very strong now, not whiney and teenage-y compared to before. Her fist were clenched tightly. He was sure his own daughter was not going to fight him. He was always proud of the fact that she became a jonin at such a delicate age, but even Shizuka was smart enough to know that he was out of her rank. He taught the girl everything. She even posessed his elements. Sakura was never happy about how much their kids resembled him more than her. As strong as she may be, Shizuka's style was exactly like his. She could not master her own yet and until she could, Sasuke knew the girl would never defeat him.

"I'm not stupid."

Sasuke looked at her calmly. The way she had said that. It was confident, not cocky. It was sincere, not desperate. A perfect balance. He only knew one person capable of doing that.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, otousan. I'm smart and strong enough to hold my own."

"But your not an adult either."

The two were silent for what seem like the longest moment between them. It seem like such a menial thing to her, and yet it meant the world to her father. Shizuka remembered everything her mother told her.

Shizuka formed a small smile. "I'm not my aunt."

For a moment, Shizuka thought her father flinched when she said that. It had caught him off guard, most likely. He didn't expect her to know like that moment. But he recovered quite quickly, returning back to his serious look.

"And why do you say that?" He asked, as if a bit disappointed from her choice of words.

"Otousan, it's just one date. That's all I'm asking. I'm not going to run away with a boy and end up dying. Yeah, I'm 16, but come on, I don't think I wanna get married or die yet. I'm old enough to know that I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with my first date. Besides, I would beat the crap out of him if he wanted anything else."

Sasuke smirked. She was indeed his daughter. Sakura had probably told the girl about his sister. He didn't quite understand why out of all types of things, but he would not question it. It was not something he liked discussing about, especially with his kids. He closed his eyes for a moment, then let out a sigh.

"10 0'clock, no later."

Shizuka's face immediately brighten up. She had the widest smile and squealed in delight, far different from the mood just seconds before. She quickly ran up to her father and hugged him tightly like any daddy's girl.

"Thank you so much, otousan! You're the best father ever!" She exclaimed, giggling. "I can't believe I'm going on my first date!"

"Don't push it," He muttered while in his daughter's grip. "I'm only letting you so I don't have to argue with your mother." Now that he thought about it, it was just one date. No boy was good enough for his daughter. Her choices were always picky. Either way, she would be out of the house and he would be alone with Sakura. Getting rid of the boy was always easy. Sasuke could force Sho into training just because.

Maybe he didn't have to be so protective of Shizuka anymore. She was 16. She was a jonin. She was considered the best in her year. She could even beat up boys older than her. Plus, he enjoyed the fact she received her mother's intelligence but unfortunately, also her craziness for boys.

And then, the most interrogative question popped to his mind suddenly and disturbingly:

"Who are you going out with?" He asked, trying to remain as calm as he could.

Shizuka immediately released herself from her father. She buckled her knees, looking away sheepishly. She blushed like the way her mother did. She twidled with a strand of her hair, smiling nervously.

"Hatake Obito."

Sasuke nearly ripped the fabric off the armchair as he clenched his fist tightly on it.


	2. The Boy

Chapter 2: The Boy

Quick note: Uchiha-taichou= Captain Uchiha

Now, on to the story!

* * *

Hatake Obito was slumped on the couch, exhausted. He dropped the ANBU mask that was in his mask, not giving a care in the world what happened to it. He was not liking today. Just days into becoming a new ANBU member, he was given his first mission and he thought his life, as well as Konoha's, was on the line: an intruder threat. Although Obito knew him for quite a while, his captain was super strict and harsh on them, especially in such an event like this. His captain was quick to scold them for any seemingly small mistake he made, lecturing him how the smallest things can have the biggest impact on things. To Obito's relief, the intruder threat was not at all serious but some joke by a prankster. Obito embarassed himself practically the first day of being an ANBU. At least on the bright side, his captain wasn't angry at him anymore. He slammed his face against the pillow.

"Ermmm....stupid mission..." He moaned loudly through his black mask that covered only his bottom half of his face. He wore it like his father wore it for the last 40 years or whatever. His father sure was old.

Like most children, Obito had gotten most of his traitors from his parent, mainly his father Kakashi. Many considered him to look exactly how Kakashi looked at 17. He had silver, messy hair and and well-built body, making him one of the handsome young men in Konohagakure. He was always nervous about it, not really interested in any girls that were obsessed with him except a particular one. In fact, that particular one was the most difficult out of all girls. It was a miracle she accepted a date with him. But Obito was also scared of it too. Sure, the girl was incredibly strong and very short-tempered, but she was always sweet and easily embarrassed, something that Obito found extremely cute and attractive about her. No, he was more scared of an even worse force. It was almost highly forbidden if it went any further than this date.

"Oh, you're already back," A voice spoke. Obito opened one eye forcefully. He saw his father, Kakashi, holding the familiar pink book in his hands. His father could never get tired of reading the infamous _Icha Icha_ series.

"So, how was your first day as ANBU?" Kakashi asked calmly, not taking his eyes off from his book as he leaned against a wall.

"Life-threatening," Obito deadpanned into the couch. "I ran around the whole entire village several times for no reason."

"Here, here, Obito, you just got lucky with that mission," Kakashi chuckled. "You'll wish more missions will be like that as ANBU. One day, you'll look back and think this was easy."

Obito scowled. "Yeah right. The captain was screaming at me half the time. He's was more harsh than I ever saw."

"Just relax. He's the ANBU captain. Aside from the Hokage and Elders, he's in charge of keeping the village as safe as possible. Besides, it was a mission. You know he treats you better than most people outside of his duties."

"I guess," Obitio murmured as he slumped as head back against the couch.

There was a knock on the door. With the pink book still open, Kakashi walked up to the front door and opened. A delighted expression came across his face upon meeting the visitor's face.

"Ada, Sasuke-kun! How strange of you to visit now! We were just talking about you-"

"WHERE'S YOUR BASTARD SON?!" Sasuke interrupted rudely, entering in the building as he searched the area for a certain teenage boy. "I WANNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

_I regret everything I said,_ Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop. He was indeed confused. "Hm? I hope it wasn't cause of that mission. And don't call my wife a bitch, Sasuke-kun."

Too late. Sasuke had found Obito sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sasuke rushed to the couch and immediately grabbed the boy's collar, waking him up. Obito's eyes widen at the sight of the deadly black orbs of his ANBU panicked.

"U-U-Uchiha-taichou?!" Obito stuttered, extremely afraid of Sasuke at the moment. "W-W-What-"

"_YOU ASKED MY DAUGHTER OUT?!_"

Obito gulped, his cheeks turning slightly pink. He nodded nervously. He was at a loss of words, not sure what to say, let alone do. "Y-Y-Yes, s-s-sir, b-b-but-"

"YOU DARE GO AGAINST ME LIKE THAT?!"

"N-N-No, sir, I-I-I would never, b-b-but-"

"Oh! So you really aren't gay, Obito! I was starting to wonder if it really was true!" Kakashi exclaimed, laughing."That's a lot of guts you've got there, son. Especially since it's _the_ Uchiha Shizuka!"

"OTOUSAN!"

"What do you plan on doing to her?" He interrogated like Obito was a criminal. At least, he was in Sasuke's mind. The longer Obito didn't reply, the tightly Sasuke's hold grew on him.

"Umm, d-d-dinner, s-s-sightsee, w-w-walk, a-a-and-"

"And?" Sasuke spoke dangerously. Obito never felt so scared of his life right now. He would rather do the hardest ANBU missions than this. He didn't know if he could handle this man as his captain for the rest of his life until the man died or retired.

"Um, I-I-I don't know! I-I'll give her a choice-"

"For what?!"

Obito started breathing frantically. "Please, sir, d-d-don't take it like that! I a-a-actually mean s-s-she'll d-decide urm-"

Obito turned slightly to face his father for help. Kakashi was super calm, only leaning against the wall as he read his book. Kakashi noticed his son's pleading eyes and closed his book. He sighed.

"I'm hungry. Hope there's some instant ramen I can make-"

"OTOUSAN!" Obito cried, before Sasuke pulled the boy so that he met with his furious glare.

"What do you see in my daughter?"

Obito prayed to God that he would make out of this alive, or hopefully, at least to the date. His was sweating waterfalls now.

"Um, s-s-she's really c-c-cute, s-s-sweet, s-s-smart, s-s-strong, a-a-and r-r-really u-u-nique for a g-g-girl, a-a-and Shizuka-chan-"

"Shizuka_-chan_?" Sasuke repeated, snarling, more ticked off than before. Obito didn't know that was possible. Obito always considered himself always calm, but he was more nervous than ever, even more than asking his captain's daughter out. Life was seriously hating him.

"P-P-Please, U-U-Uchiha-taichou, I w-won't do anything to her! I p-promise!"

"Give me one damn good reason why I should let you take my daughter out to a date."

Obito was surprised he wasn't getting choked to death yet. He bit his lips hard, to the point that they would bleed any minute now.

Today was a day full of fear for him. This morning, he woke up super early to prepare himself to ask Uchiha Shizuka out. He had always known the girl since they were little, considering their fathers were once teacher and student to the other. But as years passed, she had grown to stand out far apart from the rest of the girls, catching his interest. She was strong and did not interest herself much with girlie pasttimes such as shopping and makeup. She always challenged him in everything, though he won most of them. Of course, he admit that there were moments when he lost just because Shizuka was quite a distraction to him.

They began to talk more and more they older they got, and Obito realized how long he had a crush on her when she began to look more beautiful than ever. She had a lot of male admirers but none dared to ask her out (much to his pleasure) because her father was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the ANBU captain. 90 percent of the teenage male population were in fear of the man only because they had crushes on his daughter. Sasuke himself was not that scary in person really. Yes, quiet and calm, but never scary unless you asked for it. Obito usually had small conversations with him, usually about ninja, techniques, along those lines. Obito was never scared of him until today.

And so that morning, Obito was lucky enough to catch Shizuka at the cherry blossom tree, where he could always find her. Shizuka enjoyed sitting there, looking out at the lake because according to her, it was the always a beautiful scenery. Obito was nervous as hell. He began it with small talk, not quite like himself, which of course the girl noticed right away. Finally, taking in all his guts, he asked her out to a date like a real teenage boy would. To his delight, and surprise, Shizuka had accepted and tackled him to the ground with a hug. He was so glad that nobody was around at the time to see them, especially her father. And then just minutes later, Obito was called for a mission. His captain: Uchiha Sasuke. And it was seeing Shizuka's father just after asking his daughter to a date, not the mission itself, was when Hatake Obito realized his life really hanging by a thread.

He took in a deep breath, before bringing out the best confident look he could muster up. He was still shivering under Sasuke's glare.

"I swear, as a member of your ANBU team, that I will not do anything that would displease you, Uchiha-taichou, nor your daughter. I swear not to take advantage of Shizuka-chan because she means a lot to me. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did anything wrong to her. She makes me happy-"

"_She makes you happy?! How so_?" Sasuke repeated, deadlier than before. Obito gulped. He reminded himself to use better choices of words when with his captain, especially when it concerned Sasuke's daughter.

"W-What I mean is, I enjoy talking to her all the time, a-and when she feels down, I feel bad because I don't know what to do to make her happy. So please, Uchiha-taichou, I ask for your permission to take out your daughter, Uchiha Shizuka, to one date. If you say no, I will understand, sir. I just hope to gain your trust once again."

Sasuke stared at the boy intensely and seriously. He had yet to blink, examining the boy's current state. It was as if he could see right through Obito's eyes. He knew there was fear of it, and he wanted that to happen. He was Uchiha Sasuke, after all. Obito felt his captain's hold loosen, but had yet to release.

"Bring her back by 10, or say goodbye to your balls," Sasuke threatened deadly as he activated his Sharingan on for only a split second, but long enough to create a lasting fear that would remind the boy the whole night. Obito nodded slowly, his face now pale like a ghost.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir." Sasuke finally let go of Obito. Who gasped for breath, slouching back against the couch now. He was glad he could blink again now. That stare down with his captain was going to give him nightmares for quite a while. Sasuke walked away from him, heading the door. Before he left, Sasuke glanced to the boy's directions. Obito could fear a pair of eyes sending him death glares on him. He froze up.

"Don't ever take that stupid mask of yours off. Or else." Sasuke slammed the door shut.

Obito could not move at the moment. It was as if time had stopped for him and him only. He was still stuck in that moment. Boy, the hell he got himself into to.

Kakashi popped his head from the kitchen, amused boy his son's reaction. He smiled inside his mask.

_What a concidence: My boy asking Uchiha Shizuka to a date_, he thought. _I guess you could call it deja vu to a certain degree..._

Kakashi resumed his cooking. Meanwhile, only one thing plagued Hatake Obito's mind:

He regretted ever becoming an ANBU now.


	3. The Spies

Chapter 3: The Spies

Note:

jii-chan means "uncle."

Oh yea, I'll probably update only once a week on the weekends when I actually have time. This is 'cause I'm in my track season right now and will be pretty busy. So don't expect this to update until the weekends. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"You know, three is always better than two," a young man whispered seductively.

The two girls giggled loudly as both sat extremely close to a handsome, dark hair man. He had both arms around the girls, who were dressed in skimpy outfits fit for a bar. He drank his bottle of sake, laughing loudly. The man was only 22-years-old and had dashing black eyes and a masculine complexion. His kimono top revealed his bare chest and six pack abs, showing how he was indeed too well in shape. An ANBU mask hung loosely around the back of his neck, ignoring his duties at the time for one of ninja's sins. One girl's fingers trailed across his bare skin, making him tense up a bit. He wolf-whistled.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, kitten," He moaned. "It's barely the afternoon."

"Oooh, but I wanna get started _now_," She purred as her lips slightly touched his cheeks.

"Yes...the day is much more forbidden and more fun than the night," the other girl whispered as she grabbed his chin to face hers. "We can go all the way to the night."

The man chuckled as he took another sip of sake. He smirked arrogantly.

"Now, now, girls, I'm disappointed you two see me as so low," He began as he brought both of them closer to his body with his powerful strength, making them giggle once again.

"I prefer to be classy about it. The night is when all the fantasies come true, and I want to keep it that way. That is how I play, as I am the one and only-" The man felt someone jerk the collar of his top and swing him away from the two girls next to him. Uchiha Shiro screamed at the sight of his uncle Sasuke.

"OJISAN?!" His face turned pale white. His uncle was not impressed at the sight of Shiro with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"So this is what you do in your spare time aside from ANBU," Sasuke scowled.

He then proceeded to drag his nephew away from the bar forcefully. Sasuke wasn't sure how to react. His nephew Shiro had grown so much and so fast before his eyes. He remembered how Shiro was only six years old, too hyperactive and positive. And now here he was, considered one of the best young ninjas in the village and getting himself wasted like a terrible player. Shiro was always popular with the ladies. But as he grew older, word had it that among the Konoha teenage girls that Uchiha Shiro was the hottest player and they wouldn't mind even getting just one date with him if it meant he would leave them for another. Sasuke was not proud of the way his nephew switched between girls like they were food for him to then again, Shiro was a man. He was beyond the age of 21. He would start getting curious of the woman body. The boy was free to do what he wished. Of course, the idea of his nephew in a threesome could never please Sasuke. It was highly immoral. Of course, to his nephew, it would make him a legend.

Once they reached a spot where no one was, Sasuke released his strong hold on Shiro. Shiro dusted himself off, nervous about the previous incident. He chuckled nervously, ruffling through his dark hair.

"Ojisan, you can't possible blame me for being a lover of women!" Shiro exclaimed too delightfully. "I mean, remember what Lee-sensei says, its called the beauty of youth-"

"Don't remind me of that crap," Sasuke interrupted with a ticked expression. "And I'll scold you later about that. I've got something more important to discuss with you."

Shiro blinked a few times before wavering his hands in front of him frantically. He had a look of realization.

"Ojisan, I swear, those porn mags in Sho's room are _NOT_ from me! They're the Hokage's-"

"We can deal with that later too. Anyway, I need you to spy on Shizuka's date."

Shiro's eyes grew extremely wide. His eyes could pop out of his sockets any second. His jaw dropped. He began to shake.

"S-S-S-Shizuka-chan has...a date?" Shiro asked in disbelief. He was in awestruck. Sasuke nodded, understanding his nephew's reaction. Even though Shiro was a total player, he stilled cared about his cousin very well. Sasuke would have to take it slowly so his nephew would not react like he did.

"I undestand your protectiveness of her. She is like a sister to you so-"

"FINALLY!" Shiro cheered as he crushed his uncle into a bear hug. Sasuke gasped for air, surprised by his nephew's reaction.

"What the fuck, Shiro?!"

"AREN'T YOU HAPPY FOR HER, OJISAN?! I MEAN, SHIZUKA ACTUALLY SCORED A DATE! SHE'S ACTUALLY A GIRL! ONE BOY WILL NOW DEFINITELY LIVE IF SHE EVER GOES ON SOME RAMPAGE HUNT TO DESTROY AND DEFEAT ALL THE BOYS IN THE VILLAGE! IT'S A SIGN!"

Sasuke punched Shiro in the cheeks. His nephew fell the ground, moaning out gibberish words.

"Damn you, idiot, how can you act like that when it's your cousin's first date?" Sasuke muttered angrily. No one was understanding him today.

Shiro quickly recovered and scoffed. "What's the point? Every freaking boy knows they can't beat her and even if they do, they have to watch out for this picky, little, itsy, bitsy, protecto, terminato daddy-waddy!" He teased as he poked his uncle's cheek. Sasuke glared at his nephew, who slowly backed away. He relaxed his hands behind his head.

"So, who's the lucky boy?" Shiro grinned. Sasuke stiffen.

"Hatake Obito," He grunted.

"Little Obito-kun?!" Shiro cackled loudly. "Aww, that's so cute! Why the hell are you so worked up about, jisan? I mean, there's no better guy than Obito."

Sasuke cringed once again. "He's not like other guys. He's Kakashi's son."

"So? What's the big deal?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He turned to look up to the blank, cloudless sky. Shiro noticed this. His uncle was not paying attention to him right now. Instead, he was looking away as if at someone far off in heaven. He was reliving the past, Shiro thought. In his 16 years of being raised by his uncle, Shiro learned that whenever Sasuke was remembering the past, he would always look towards the sky with a calm, blank expression. Sometimes, it would look like his uncle was about to cry. His uncle was a tough, ultimate man. Sasuke never cried unless his aunt Sakura threatened him somehow which was rare.

"Obito's father once dated your mother."

Shiro translated his uncle's words as his eyes once again grew wide. "WHAT?!"

Sasuke nodded. He bit his lips. He probably should have never mentioned that. It meant he would have to talk about his sister. He was always uncomfortable with it, even with her own son. But when it came to Shiro, Sasuke always forced himself to do it cause Shizuka's son had a right. When it came to his kids, it was best that they didn't know. They always lived with Shiro, knowing he was there, but they never actually questioned about his parents much. Sasuke always wondered whether Sakura played a part of this, since she was always understanding his needs.

"That's stupid."

Sasuke flickered his eyes to Shiro. "What do you mean?"

"Why is it such a big deal if my mother once dated the father of Shizuka-chan's date?" Shiro asked, sounding a bit disappointed in his uncle's judgement. "I mean, she ended up married to some other dude I don't know about and she's dead, so just get over it, ojisan. I did."

Sasuke was not happy with his nephew's choice of words. He didn't like how easy it was for Shiro to say such things. Then again, he was a grown man. He was capable of handling his emotions. Sometimes, Sasuke worried Shiro was better at it than he was. Despite his nephew's status as a player, Shiro was incredibly mature unless it came to women.

Sasuke looked away sheepishly. "Because...it's awkward."

"Why?" Shiro was asking too many questions to Sasuke's liking. Sasuke glared at Shiro and instantly, the answer was given. His uncle was an overprotective daddy when it came to Shizuka and boys. No more would be said. Shiro sighed.

"Can you give me back those porn magazines in Sho's room in return?"

"No, go spy on Shizuka's date."

"What the hell?! I want something in return!"

"I fucking raised you, boy."

"So?! You don't own me, old man!"

"I'll kick you out of the house."

"Spying on Shizuka's date sounds really fun. I love you, ojisan."

"Good boy. Now stop messing around with whores."

And Shiro obeyed. When Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke, his nephew grinned as he winked back at the girls.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his armchair with his arms crossed against his chest as each second on the clock passed. The hand was getting closer and closer to 6 in the evening, the time Obito would come over and take Shizuka on their date. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He could hear his daughter Shizuka and wife Sakura giggle down the hall as they prepared her for the date. He did not like this. Yes, his daughter was always acting tough and a proud ninja, training half the time. It was enough for Sasuke to wish that his daughter would act like a girl occasionally. Except, for this occasion. He dreaded this moment. He didn't wish for time to freeze or for it to fast forward. He just wished Obito to come early not only to prove that the boy was respectful, but so Sasuke could beat him up faster. He crackled his knuckles and growled.

"Geez, Sasuke-jiichan, you look like you're constipated right now!" A hyperactive voice exclaimed.

Sasuke glanced the other direction and sighed. His son Sho had just entered the living room with his not-unexpected best friend, Uzumaki Minato. Everytime he saw Minato, Sasuke practically thought the boy looked exactly like Naruto. They had the spikey blond hair, the whisker-like face, the deep blue eyes, everything matched perfectly with Naruto. The only hint that showed his mother was Hinata was when Minato used his Byaguukan, though it was rare. Minato grinned cheerfully.

"Otousan, is it true that neesan's dating Obito?" Sho asked curiously to his father. Sasuke glared at him.

"You say it like they're gonna do more dates."

"Whoa Sasuke-jiichan, you sound pissed! I thought you would be happy if Obito would become your son!" Minato suggested too cheerful for Sasuke's comfort. Minato hid behind his friend's back when Sasuke glared at him once again. Either way, Sasuke was already pissed his kids were always home everytime he just wanted him and Sakura alone.

"Shouldn't you guys be sparring with each other now or something?" Sasuke suggested, sounding more annoyed.

Sho scoffed. "Why? I wanna see Obito ask neesan out. It's gonna be epic!"

And just on cue, there was a knock on the door. Minato and Sho turned to face each other, smirking at each other evilly.

"10 BUCKS IF MY DAD BEATS HIM UP WITHIN FIVE MINUTES!" They dashed towards the front door until both their collars were caught by Sasuke's hands abruptly. He pushed them back as he reached the door. The two boys grunted.

Sasuke opened the door and instantly put up his infamous Uchiha glare to the silver-hair boy. He was dressed nicely today, a bit different from his ANBU uniform. He wore a simple shirt with nice pants, and to both Sasuke's pleasure, his mask. Obito appeared to have shrunken slightly under his captain's glare. He took a huge gulp and bowed to Sasuke.

"Konbaiwa, Uchiha-taichou," He greeted respectfully. "Um, is Shizuka-chan ready?"

No reply. Sasuke continued to glare.

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" Sasuke heard Minato and Sho chant before he heard them groan in pain.

"STUPID BOYS! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" His daughter Shizuka shrieked before her face grew completely red like a tomato when she saw Obito at the door. Sasuke saw a completely different sight of his daughter than ever. He rarely saw Shizuka's long, flowy hair loose and down, not tied tightly up in a ponytail. Aside from her ninja outfit, he never saw her wear a nice, red dress that complimented her body too well. And he never saw Shizuka blush like crazy than ever. She looked beautiful today. More than usual. She walked up to the door and waved at Obito.

"K-K-Konbaiwa, Obito-senpai," She greeted shyly.

"Just 'Obito' is fine! You don't need to be so respectful!" Obito replied happily. "I mean, it's just a date!"

Obito could sense Sasuke's killing instinct towards him when he said the word "date." Obito hesitated for a moment. "You look very nice today, Shizuka-chan."

"Thank you," She said, blushing again. Sasuke scowled. He wanted to barf right now, or at least beat the boy up. If only Sakura wasn't here...

"So I guess we should get going now, ne Obito-kun?" She asked, smiling. Obito nodded his head vigorously. "O-O-Of course! Uchiha-taichou, I promise to bring her home safely by 10."

Sasuke's still did not speak. Only through his face, which Obito could easily translate as "Do anything to her and I will bury you alive."

To his content, he saw Shizuka's face brighten. She tiptoed next to her father so she could kiss his cheek quickly before smiling.

"Otousan, thank you so much for this! I'll be back later!" She exclaimed before rushing to Obito's side. "Ja na!"

And so, Obito and Shizuka waved goodbye to him as they departed from the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke lingered by the door. He watched as his daughter's figure begin to disappear from his sight the farther the two got. He bit his lips.

_Shiro better by watching her carefully_, he mentally thought. And now, he could finally get down to some real business. He glanced at the two boys behind him, seeing Shiro slap some bills into Minato's hand reluctantly. Minato was in glee.

"Ha! Told ya your daddy wouldn't beat him up! He's going to beat him up _after_ the date's over! That's when Obito-niichan will score some hoo-ha!" Minato declared proudfully. Sasuke crossed his arms against his chest as he watched the two boys argue back and forth about who was better. And then, an idea lit up in his head.

"Oh please, your face is too ugly! I can get more chicks than you can, Minato!" Sho smirked. "I've actually seen a naked woman!"

"Oh my god, that's so great! But guess what? I saw 10 naked women!" Minato argued back, laughing.

"Hey, is that a naked woman running down the streets?" Sasuke asked out of the blue as he glanced towards the door. Minato and Sho gasped as they dashed outside the house.

"WHERE?!" They cried. They heard the door slam behind them. Sho tried to open it, but to no avail. It was locked.

"Damn that man," Sho cursed. "He locked us out. Why the hell would he do that?!"

"Why _wouldn't_ he lock you out when he and your mom are alone?"

Crickets chirped as a silence dawned upon them.

"That's gross."

"Well, that's how they made you. BURN."

Sho scowled as he kicked a rock on the ground. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Minato shrugged.

"I got an idea." A deep vocie spoke smoothyl.

Sho and Minato swayed around as a tall figure suddenly jumped before them. Shiro stood a head taller than the two boys as he waved at them.

"Yokozo, kids. Need a way to waste time?" Shiro asked delightfully.

"What are you up to, Shiro-niisan?" Sho asked suspiciously.

Shiro smirked.

* * *

_Those boys are so perverted_, Sasuke mentally thought after realizing how easy it was to get rid of his son. Then he looked towards the hallway and began walking to his master bedroom. It was the largest out of all. A giant king-sized bed rested in the middle while various furniture, such as Sakura's makeup table and their drawers were against the wall. He heard the shower was on. Steam was sneaking out from their bathroom to the bedroom. Sasuke grinned. He took off his shirt and opened the bathroom door. The room was filled with warm steam that heightened his senses. The shower door was closed. He could barely see Sakura's naked figure through it. She was humming a tune. He knocked on it.

"Mind if I join?" He asked deviously.

"Are the kids gone?" She asked, not opening the door.

"Yep. None of them are in sight."

"Did you kill Obito?"

"Not yet."

"Then no."

"That's not gonna stop me from entering."

Sakura turned off the shower to Sasuke's dismay. She pulled the towel that was hanging from the top, wrapping it around herself. Her head peaked through the shower door. Her wet, pink strands framed her face. And she was really wet and half-naked. She grinned.

"Too late."She stepped out of the shower, walking past Sasuke as she went to her drawers. As she bend down to grab some clothes, Sasuke's arms encircled her waist. She giggled. He kissed her wet, soft skin.

"The kids are gone, Sakura."

"Is this why you let Shizuka go on the date?"

"Maybe." He pulled her against his bare chest, so he could feel her freshly clean skin against his.

"Hmm...I guess clothes can wait."

Sasuke twirled her around so that she was facing him. He pressed his forehead against hers and smirked. "I like the way you think."

And before he could crash his lips against his wife, pin her down the bed, and start their business that they haven't done for so long, they heard someone slamming on their front door.

"OI TEME! LET'S GO GRAB SOME RAMEN! I'M STARVING!"


	4. The Date

Chapter : The Date

Update that is pretty irrelevant to the story but i had to do:

TRACK AND FIELD TEAM WON FIRST MEET! WOOT WOOT! I GOT FIRST PLACE IN MY JUMPS HOLLA! HELLA HAPPY!

okies, back to the story!

* * *

Today was not Sasuke's day.

First, he was forced on a stupid mission because of some stupid, fake threat that pretty much took up his whole morning and afternoon. Then he returns to discover his oldest child was going on a date, resulting in the biggest argument he ever had with the girl. Then he hunts down the stupid Hatake Obito (Sasuke changed his mind; threatening the boy was actually pretty entertaining), then he had to suffer watching his daughter leave in Obito's arms, and just when he finally had a chance to be with his lovely wife Sakura alone and spend some precious moment, the dickhead Hokage just had to stumble in their house so they could spend more "quality" time.

"Aw, Sasuke-teme, don't give me that face! I'll promise to give you a week off sometime just so you and Sakura-chan can make more Uchihas!" Naruto joked loudly as they sat around the table.

Sakura punched him hard on the shoulder, glaring at him. "You're too immature to be Hokage, Naruto."

"That's cause you guys supposedly forget to name your boy 'Naruto,' bastards!" Naruto complained back as he leaned back against the chair. He sipped the tea.

Sasuke continued to glare at his best friend, his arms crossed against his chest. Naruto now bore the robes of the Hokage over his usual orange ninja outfit he would forever wear. His blond hair was now shorter to make him look his proper adult age. Despite this, Naruto still retained his grin and whisker-like features, reminding Sasuke that his friend was still childish as ever.

"Geez, Sasuke, you look damn pissed! It can't just be 'cause of that stupid mission! You know I considered it a phony too!" Naruto moaned, trying to cheer him up.

"Hn." That was Sasuke's only reply as he looked towards the other direction. Sakura sighed.

"He's not happy cause Shizuka's on her first date," She explained to Naruto.

Naruto spat out his tea as Sasuke nearly dodged the attack. Naruto looked at him wide eyed, as if he was a baby.

"SO IT IS TRUE! UCHIHA SASUKE ACTUALLY LET HIS DAUGHTER OUT ALL NIGHT WITH A BOY! HATAKE OBITO SHALL LIVE-"

"Eh? How did you know about that?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. They had yet to tell him who Shizuka was going on a date with. Sasuke seem to notice this too. Naruto looked away from them, looking a bit paler than before.

"Well, um, everybody's been talking about it! Shiro's been spreading it around the village! I mean, I'm not sure why, but I overheard him saying like he's a plan on the date like getting those two kis-I mean-"

"What did you say, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a deadly tone. Naruto immediately covered his mouth. He had said too much. Naruto stood up from his chair, laughing nervously.

"Ah! Look at the time, so late! Imma leave and finish those long-ass papers so you and Sakura-chan can go back to your funny business-" Naruto squeaked when he felt Sasuke's hands grab the collar of his robes.

"What's this about kissing?" It sounded like a threat. Naruto wavered his hands in front of him.

"Now, now, you should calm down Sasuke and not overreact! You should trust that your daughter will not do such things! Those boys were probably just joking-"

"What boys?"

"Shiro, Sho, and Minato! I heard that they were up to something about Shizuka's date, but it's probably nothing bad! Just some messing around! They would never force it to happen-"

"Tell me everything those dickheads are up to." Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Naruto questioned how he was still Hokage upon looking directly straight into his best friend's bloody eyes.

* * *

"Ahhh these dangos are yummy!" Shizuka exclaimed delightfully as she bit on a dango from a stick. "I've never heard of this place before either! How did you find it out, Obito-senpai?"

Obito rubbed his head, slightly nervous. "W-Well, it's not really a place to go as just friends, and please, no need for honorifics."

"Oh, sorry! But I love it here! It's so pretty, eating under the stars!" Shizuka smiled brightly as she looked up to the sky.

Obito nodded in agreement. She was right. There were eating at a simple sweets shop, the ones couples go to for a date. Obito was quite nervous about taking the girl here since he did not want to give her any other ideas, but she appeared to have agreed to it with more delight than he expected. He was surprised at her sudden impatience for sweets. The two were sitting next to each other on a bench, outside the shop, their shoulders barely touching. They had ordered various sweets and snacks, and Shizuka had wolfed them down greedily. Obito held a stick of dango in his hands, the only one he had so far. He barely touched it, too distracted from the actions of the girl next to him.

Shizuka started choking, making Obito a bit worried. But then, after several pouncing to her chest, Shizuka managed to calm herself down. Her cheeks were slightly red as she giggled, embarrassed.

"Haha, s-s-sorry, Obito-kun," She innocently apologized. Obito wavered his hands in front.

"I-It's alright, Shizuka-chan! It was actually kinda entertaining!"

Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "Taunting me, eh?" She had a serious look. Obito's face went pale.

"N-No! O-O-Of course not! Y-y-yes, it's fun to tease you cause you get really angry and it's cute when you are, b-b-but what I-I really mean is-"

Shizuka burst into a fit of laughter. It soothed the boy instantly. "Mou, Obito-kun, you're face was so funny! You looked like you were gonna piss on your pants!"

Obito sighed. "You are really weird, Shizuka-chan." He could not believe this girl was his captain's daughter.

The girl grinned but her face then turned confused. Obito noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Your dango. You haven't even eaten it yet," She stated as she pointed to it. "Aren't you gonna eat it?"

"Oh! Well, um, you see..." Obito trailed off, mumbling something unaudible for Shizuka to hear. Sighing, she snatched the stick from his hands and started moving it towards his mouth, which was covered with his mask. He backed away a bit, slight shocked. "What are you doing, Shizuka-chan?!"

"You're gonna eat it! I look like a freakin' fattie if I'm the only one eating! Now open up, Obito-kun!" She demanded while laughing. Obito put up his hands in defense, remembering his captain's death glare that seem never to escape his eyes, even when Uchiha Sasuke was not in front of him.

"N-N-No, Shizuka-chan! It's fine! I-I-I finish it later! Why don't we just talk first! T-T-That is what a date's for, right? So, um, done any missions yet after becoming a jonin?"

Shizuka sighed peacefully.

* * *

"OBITO IS STUUUUUUU-PID!"

"Shut up, Minato! They're gonna hear us!"

"Why did I bring the two biggest idiots with me again?!" Shiro scowled behind the tree branches.

He leaned against the tree trunk as he watched his cousin's date with Hatake Obito. It was less amusing than he expected it to be. Shiro only intended to bring the two boys as mere scapegoats in case he got caught, which nearly happened. Obito was doing really poorly on the date. Shiro thought it was because the poor boy was scared of his uncle. That made Shiro smirk. His uncle was quite a scary man, even to affect the likes of Obito himself, who was usually calm, collect, and have no reaction to almost anything.

And now, his cute little cousin Shizuka was pressuring Obito on through simple yet cute gestures. Obito was overreacting way too much, Shiro assumed. Then again, it was the two's first date. Mistakes were bound to happen. But just that moment, when Shizuka nearly fed him, Shiro could have never been more excited than ever before. It would reveal the biggest cover up Shiro realized he never thought about until his uncle Sasuke asked him to spy on the date.

Shiro cursed. "Damnit, Obito, make a move already! The night ain't as young as you think! I know you wanna kiss her!"

"Hey guys, is Shizuka-neechan the jealous type?" Minato asked, smirking.

Sho raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I mean, if we want to see some action here before Sasuke-jiichan finds out about our plan, we gotta make it go faster!"

Shiro grinned. "Looks like you aren't as stupid as we think, Minato-kun."

Minato began his hand seals.

* * *

"Obito-kun, let's go check out that store! It has little fishies!" Shizuka exclaimed as she tugged the boy. He nodded without a fight.

"You're so easily entertained," Obito said as he followed the girl. _So simple..._

"It's fishes! They're so tiny and cute!" She was in glee as she watched the fishes swim in the tank. Obito stood next to her, too mesmerized at Shizuka. They hadn't really done anything original. They had finished eating at the sweet shops and decided to walk around the village. Obito never realized how fun the nightlife was here in the village until tonight. He always seen the same places during daylight, but tonight, everything looked more precious than before.

Shizuka giggled as she continued to watch the fishes in the tank. One fish was looking straight at her, goggling. She tried to imitate it by puffing out her cheeks as people around them gave her strange looks. Obito didn't mind. Sure, Shizuka shared some of her father's traits such as the occasional arrogance, love for training, and strength, but besides that, there was not much to resemble her father. She was perfectly fine with anything at the moment and that made Obito content.

Suddenly, Obito felt something sharp flutter his skin. It was something unfamiliar.

"Ada, aren't you such a rare find here! Ne handsome, mind spending the night with me?" A flirtatious voice quipped beside him. Obito froze.

Grabbing his arms was a model-like woman with long blond hair. She was dressed in a very, very skimpy outfit. Her skirt barely covered her butt and he could see the majority of her flat stomach. Her cleavage was incredibly revealing as it pressed themselves against his chest. Obito tried to free himself, panicking, but to no avail.

"W-W-W-W-W-What? P-P-Please let me go!" He gasped, his face turning red. He was looking back and forth from this random girl and Shizuka, who was too busy entertaining herself with the fishes. He prayed she would not see this.

"Aww you must be a virgin! It's okay, I promise your first will definitely be the best!" She exclaimed loudly as she lifted his chin with her delicate fingers. Obito began sweating furiously. He stepped back, but the girl followed him as well. She continued to giggle.

"P-P-Please d-d-don't, I-I-I'm o-o-on a-a-a d-d-date..."

"Oh, really? Well I don't see anything hoochie girl around here so guess all you have is me!"

"No, I'm s-s-s-serious! S-S-She's r-r-right o-o-over-" Obito's mouth stopped when he saw Shizuka's figure suddenly appear before them. She had a stern look.

"Who's this chick?" She asked in a very serious tone. It was completely different from her voice before. Obito gulped.

"S-S-S-Shizuka-chan, I can explain!"

"Oh, is this your little girlfriend! She's not as sexy as I thought!" The blond girl teased.

"WHAT WAS THAT, WHORE?!" Shizuka yelled as she brought up a fist. "AND I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Then it's okay for me to have him for tonight?"

"NO! HE'S-" Shizuka turned red, not sure what else to say. She was fuming.

Shiro and Sho smirked in delight behind the leaves.

"I can't believe that perverted jutsu can actually come in handy," Shiro commented. His little cousin was so jealous. He was not surprised. She was already short-tempered around the house. It wouldn't be long for this to happen.

"Naruto-jii really is a genius for making this," Sho added. "It's the perfect distraction for enemies."

"Wonder if he actually used this in battle before," Shiro questioned. _Now, for the fool-proof action to make this plan work!_

The blond girl grinned victoriously. "Aww, such a child. Too inexperienced to actually win such dreamy boy like this! Ne, boy, think we should get a room soon?"

"No! P-P-Please! I-I-I can't! I-I'm with her!" Obito pleaded desperately as he tried to get out of the girl's hold. She was really strong and Obito feared using his full strength. But the more he gave up resisting, the more angry he could feel Shizuka get. She was basically sending him a death glare with the most killing intent he ever felt in his life.

The girl eyed him suspiciously. "Really? She didn't seem to agree. You don't have to be a nice boy all the time! I guess I should help you become an animal for tonight-"

"HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Shizuka barked angrily. "NOW LET HIM GO!"

The girl smirked. "You really want him that bad, girl? Kiss him!"

'WHAT?!" Obito screamed loudly. Shizuka was wide-eyed. Her cheeks had a tint of pink to them. The two could not look at each other. Shizuka bit her lips.

_I can't kiss him just now, even if it would be nice, but it's only been one date! Hell, we're not even done with it!_ She thought in her mind. She stole a quick glance at Obito sadly before turning to glare at the girl. _But I don't want him with THAT BITCH! _

Obito was sweating like never before. He was shaking. No matter how much he tried not to, he could not help but stare at Shizuka's lips, which he imagined to be soft and luscious if he kissed them. He gulped.

_If I do, I'm going to get my balls chopped off_, he though in fear. The image of his captain torture him to death was not a pleasant one. Hell, it haunted him throughout the whole entire date. He could not break his captain's trust. He wished the Hokage would give him a suicide mission so he wouldn't have to face Sasuke should Obito end up kissing Shizuka.

"Damn it, they're taking too long!" Sho moaned.

"Seriously, stupid teenagers!" Shiro complained as he made hand signs to get the girl's attention. She nodded towards them to affirm it. She returned her attention back to Obito, smiling seductively.

"If that's the case, guess I shall show you how it really works, child..." She said with a devious smile as she grabbed onto Obito's mask. He was too scared to even move. His face was pale like snow.

"No, please, don't take it off!"

"Oh get used to it, handsome! I'll be taking off more than just that!" The girl giggled as she slowly began to lower down the mask.

Shiro and Sho smiled. Their plan was actually going to work. Finally, it would be revealed. And suddenly...

"What's going on here?"

All eyes turned wide open upon hearing a familiar, deep voice.


	5. Interrupters

Chapter 5: Interrupters

Sorry for the late update. Once again, TRACK AND FIELD. If it's gonna be late again, my excuse will always be track and field. ENJOY! Oh yea, this story is almost at its end. It was always meant to be short.

* * *

Kakashi stared lazily at the scene before him, a mysterious blond, seductive woman with her hands trying to reach for his son's face.

"ACK?! WHATS KAKASHI-JIICHAN DOING HERE?!" Sho whispered loudly in shock. Shiro hushed him, although he was thinking the exact same thing as well.

"O-O-Otousan?" Obito stuttered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

It took several minutes for Kakashi to respond. When he did, he pulled up a bag of grocery in his hands and retained his calm look. It was a too simple answer. Obito sighed in embarrassment.

"Obito, now I know this is your very first date," Kakashi began. "But I didn't know you liked it like _this_..."

"OTOUSAN! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Obito screamed, panicking. "I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! JUST PLEASE, LET ME-"

"Well, I guess it's fine. I mean, three _is_ just one more. You have been away from the girl scene for too long, " Kakashi continued too brightly. "Just remember: Always use condoms!"

"OTOUSAN!"

"Alright, I'll let it go since you're just a teenager," Kakashi sighed cheerfully before leaning in to his son's ears for a whisper. "But if it happens, I would leave the village to avoid Sasuke from murdering you."

Obito just wanted to faint at that moment. This was not going well. He glanced to the side and saw Shizuka's cheeks puff in anger. Steam appeared to be coming out of her ears. She could pass for a bull at the moment. Obito took in a huge gulp.

"Otousan, I am begging you: Help me get out of this situation and I swear I will buy every freaking book in that perverted series of yours," Obito pleaded desperately.

Kakashi saw his son sweating like crazy. He never seen Obito so nervous before, not even when he had a mission nor when he was passing his ANBU exam. T_his boy has been away from REAL life for too long_, he mentally thought as he closed his book tightly. He raised a hand to the blond girl, motioning her to take it.

"Now then, miss, how about I accompany you back to your home? I'm sure it's not far from here," Kakashi suggested politely much to Obito's relief.

"But I don't want an old man! I want one full of life and inexperienced!" The girl whined childishly.

Kakashi gently grabbed her arm and took her away from the two lovebirds. He chuckled nervously.

"Now, now, I'm not that old. Besides..." Kakashi leaned in to her ear dangerously as his one eye glared at her. She looked scared at the moment.

"You shouldn't disrespect the man who taught you father, Uzumaki Minato."

Naruo's son gulped under the guise of the woman. Kakashi dragged him farther and farther away from the somewhat happy couple towards the trees. Shiro and Sho held in their breath deeply. Kakashi knew. They were sure of it. Kakashi did a few hand seals and released Minato from his disguise. He was now looking like the same, blond boy as before. Kakashi sighed peacefully.

"Every aspect of you reminds me of your father, Minato," He stated simply. "It would be a miracle for someone to think you weren't the Hokage's son."

Minato giggled sheepishly as he rubbed his head. Kakashi's eyes trailed to the trees. "Shiro, Sho, come out."

Two figures immediately appeared before Kakashi and Minato. Kakashi couldn't help but take in how the both of them looked remarkably identical to Sasuke. Sure, the taller was only his nephew, but Uchiha traits really do pass around the family. Both raven-haired and dark eyes, it was impossible to mistaken these two as not Uchihas. Sho had a disgruntled look. He pocketed his hands like his father used to do as a teenager.

"Kakashi-jiichan, you didn'th have to ruin the fun," He muttered in annoyance. "We almost had it."

Shiro shook his head violently in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, we were so close to-"

"Which is what I was trying to find out."

The three boys froze. Their faces were pale in fear. Kakashi was going to find out about their plan, if he didn't know already. He had a dangerous look on his only eye shown. It was as if his eye could stare down into their evil minds. They tried their best not to blink in front of the man, but he was once an ANBU, a very dangerous one. He could probably feel every inch of fear radiating from their bodies. They took a small step back, hoping to open up the distance between them and Kakashi. However, the space still looked small.

"What were you guys planning to do?" Kakashi asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Minato and Sho turned towards the oldest boys, who could only glare at them in return. The two smaller boys had the look that said "You got us into this mess so you gotta fess up." Shiro sighed in defeat. He knew very well that Kakashi was not going to like the idea of their plan. In fact, it probably would be the only reason the man had to kill Shiro. He wished he could use the fact that he was the ANBU captain's nephew as an excuse for no murder, but then again, Shiro was at the moment at his uncle's bad side. It was all his dear beautiful cousin Shizuka's fault for today. And he will put all the blame on her.

"Okay, Kakashi-jiichan...To be honest, we were actually going to..." Shiro suddenly stopped talking when he felt his lungs suddenly tightened by strong fists clutching his throat. He coughed out loudly. He felt the hands shake him violently back and forth. Shiro tried to breathe, but he thought he was going to die any second now.

"YOU FUCKING TWERP! I TRUST YOU WITH A SIMPLE TASK AND YOU END UP GOING AGAINST ME?!" Shiro heard his Uncle Sasuke scream into his ears.

"OTOUSAN?!" Sho squeaked in shock. He never expected his father to be here. And how was he aware of the plan?

"OJICHAN LEMME GO! PLEASE!"

"Sasuke, you should know better than to teach you nephew unnecessary violence-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP, OLD MAN! NOW YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S BEEN HAPPENING AND IF I SENSE ANY LIE, I SWEAR I WILL BURY YOU INTO THE GROUND WORSE THAN I WILL TO THAT FUCKING BASTARD WHO'S WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Kakashi sighed. Some things will never change about his former student. Shiro attempted to speak, but he was too busy choking from his uncle's death grip. Shiro couldn't imagine how much worse it would be if he was Obito at the moment..

Then, Naruto appeared behind Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, struggling to separate Sasuke from his nephew.

"OI OI TEME! LET GO OF HIM! HE'S STILL YOUNG! STOP OVERREACTING!" Naruto grunted before Sasuke finally let loose of his nephew. Shiro gasped heavily before falling to the ground.

"Now...I...really...wanna...move..out..." He moaned.

"Damn right you will," Sasuke spat with a glare. Shiro shivered under his uncle's eyes.

Kakashi, standing by the sidelines, still had a confused, dazed look as he opened his pink book once again.

"Hey, I still don't know what's going on here," He commented.

Shiro looked the other way, blushing in embarrassment. However, he once again met Sasuke's blood red eyes, causing Shiro to rethink his decision. He turned to Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He chuckled sheepishly.

"Um, we were trying to make the two kiss we could see...Obito's face."

There was a long, awkward silence between the boys only. Children in the village giggled as they played in the dark. Crickets chirped. The crows cawed. The leaves rustled with the wind. And Kakashi still had his blank look.

"Go ahead Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" Shiro had no time to finish his sentence when he sensed an evil chakra charging behind him. He glanced behind him, only to spot a ball of blue electricity coming quickly towards him. Shiro's eyes widen.

* * *

"Shizuka-chan, I'm really sorry about that," Obito apologized for the millionth time nervously.

"P-Please stop bringing it up, Obito-kun. It's over and I don't care so let's just get this done now," She replied somewhat bitterly as she turned the other way.

Obito sighed. "You're still angry at me though."

Her eyes immediately turned sincere, though they did not look to Obito's. Shizuka did not want to be angry with him, but couldn't help it. The scene of that hooker all over Obito made her angry and it interrupted the night for them. They had been walking around the village, trying to be entertained by the beautiful lanterns lit tonight. She could not enjoy though, to her disappointment. The sight still haunted her. She could not believe he didn't fight back. He was an ANBU. If Kakashi didn't come, who knew what Obito would have done. Would he have willing gone with the hooker or not? Maybe her father was right about boys. She had seen the way her cousin Shiro acts, swinging with a new girl every week at the club. Boys didn't care about what a girl really wants. Boys only cared about the one thing _they_ wanted.

_I wonder how otousan treated okaasan when they first dated_, Shizuka thought peacefully about her parents. _He's not the type to court so easily... _

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulder and twirl her around. She was a bit surprised to see Obito's face so close to her. He looked really worried, almost nervous. She blushed a bit but tried to shake it away. But he was so close...

"Shizuka-chan, I swear, I did not mean to hurt you in anyway," Obito state as confident as he could. "I made a promise to your father after I asked you out. I promised him that I would make you happy and if I ever left you feeling anything else, I would voluntarily allow him to beat the hell out of me....I don't want to get beaten up by my captain, Shizuka-chan."

Shizuka giggled at the last bit. Now that she thought of it, she never really heard of Obito going on a date nor having a girlfriend. He was always so unattainable. He always appeared to be too into being a ninja and training. Just like her.

She lifted her hands to his face, grazing his cheeks. Obito felt his cheeks grow a bit warmer at her slightest touch. It had caught him off guard. She was smiling at him quite genuinely. She looked down at the ground, as if a bit afraid to look up at him.

"I'm sorry that I was angry at you. I was just..." She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I've just liked you for so long. A lot of girls had crushes on you too, so I was so happy when you asked me out. I guess I just got a bit possessive that moment. I don't know what it's like to actually be on a date."

Obito looked at her warmly. "Me either. Should we start this over?"

Shizuka shook her head. She grinned. "I have a better idea." And then, Obito felt his body tense when he felt Shizuka inch much closer to him. She forced him to lock her in an embrace.

* * *

"Oh damn, she really is a rebel girl! I'm so proud of her!" Shiro snickered evilly.

"Ew, they're gonna kiss!" Sho spat in disgust as he tried to shake the thought away from his mind.

"But we get to see Obito-niichan's face!" Minato exclaimed in delight.

It had been a miracle they managed to get to this point. Shiro had barely escaped Sasuke's Chidori of Death through the Replacement Technique. Then the three snuck away, scouting everywhere for the happy couple. They didn't know how Sasuke found out, but they were away from him. It was a relief. He would have ruined everything.

They looked down at the scene of Shizuka and Obito. She was in his arms right now, the two staring at each other as if stars were in their eyes. She grazed her delicate fingers across his cheeks. Obito breathed heavily.

"Shizuka-chan..." He muttered, entranced by her touch. "I-I-I c-c-can't..."

She hushed him gently as she rested her hands on his shoulder. "I can take all the blame from my father, Obito-kun..."

Then slowly, she tugged onto his mask. Their faces grew even closer and closer, their lips only parted by Shizuka pulling down the mask. Each second felt like a hour to the three boys as they stared at the scene in excitement. Each had identical, wide grins.

"It's coming!"

"She's actually doing it!"

"I knew it was bound to happen!"

"Obito-niichan's gonna get beat up!"

"HIS FACE IS FINALLY REVEALED!"

Before the boys knew it, a kunai was thrown right past them. Their faces grew pale when they met the sight of the cold Uchiha glare that was bursting with the infamous Sharingan of blood.


	6. The Comeback

Chapter 6: The Comeback

"Now, now, calm down. It was all just fun and games, nothing harmful!" Shiro pleaded as he chuckled nervously under the dangerous Uciha eyes. He backed up slowly, away from his cousin Shizuka's dangerous glare. She was trutting towards him at a furious pace, fast enough to catch to Shiro and grab him by his collar. She inched dangerously close to his face, identical pairs of eyes looking at each other.

"Shiro-nii, you STUPID IDIOT? I KNEW YOU WERE THIS DUMB! I THOUGHT OTOU-SAN SET YOU UP TO THIS BUT I GUESS YOU SUNK EVEN LOWER!" Shizuka screamed in his face.

Shiro was quite aware that he was at least a head taller than her in height but tonight, he felt very small and shrunken. His dear cousin had the same temper as his Uncle Sasuke, who was mad at everything, and his Aunt Sakura, who was always mad at Sasuke and Naruto.

Shiro gulped. _She looks just like..jiichan right now..._

"Can't believe Obito-kun isn't scared yet," he mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BASTARD?" Shizuka screeched as she slammed him into a tree. Shiro squeaked. He raised his arms up like he was about to get arrested. Sho and Minato immediately escaped from their hiding place, running towards the two. They tried to tear away Shizuka from the poor boy, but to not avail.

"Neesan, let him go! You're going to kill him!" Sho cried.

"Yeah, Shizuka-neechan! He's our source of the magazines!" Minato pleaded.

"Shut up," Shizuka hissed when she gave them a quick glare that emitted nothing but blood to the two boys. The quickly backed far away from her.

Obito walked up to the girl he almost kissed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There, there, Shizuka-chan, y-y-you shouldn't be harming your cousin. He's family."

"WHO'S GONNA DIE!"

Obito sighed. He couldn't help it. This was one of the many sides of Shizuka. He felt mixed things about the interruption. He was disappointed that he couldn't capture Shizuka's lips that would have been tasty and bring butterflies to his stomach, if they hadn't already. And yet, he was relieved because it meant his life was at no risk at the moment. He would be safe. For now. He let out soft chuckle.

_I can see the resemblance between them...taichou and Shizuka-chan.._.He thought peacefully.

"Oneesan, let go of Shiro-nii!" Sho pleaded as he went to grab his sister.

"Yeah, yeah, before your old man finds out!" Minato backed up as he and his friend tried to separate the two Uchihas. To their happiness and demise, Shizuka let go of her grip on Obito, only to exchange it to the two teenage boys. The two boys squeaked as Shizuka's hands immediately grabbed for their collars and glared intensely at them.

"What 'old man?'" She asked in a deadly tone.

Minato and Sho's faces turned pale white. They were practically frozen at the spot, unable to open their mouths.

"TELL ME MIDGETS!" She shook their bodies. Before she could get any word out of them, she heard loud, booming voices enter the scene, followed by Obito's scream of terror and surprise.

"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE DIMWIT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ABOUT TO DO WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

"SASUKE-KUN, LET GO OF THAT POOR BOY OR ELSE NOTHING HAPPENS TONIGHT!"

"TEME YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM AT THIS WAIT! AND EW SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T BE SO GRAPHIC ABOUT IT!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I CAN SEE DEEP INTO HIS SNEAKY LIL EYES HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING! NOW SPILL BOY!"

"Um-I-I-I T-t-t-t-taichou-p-p-p-please-h-h-hear-m-m-m-me-o-o-o-out-"

"I don't remember teaching you to stutter, Obito."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE READING YOUR STUPID BOOK STILL WHILE YOUR SON MIGHT SEE AN EARLY DEATH!"

"NARUTO'S RIGHT! YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"HAHAHAHA SASUKE, YOUR OWN WIFE MAKES FUN OF YOU!"

"I should head home now if I want to finish this peacefully."

"NO OTOUSAN! DON'T GO! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"OTOUSAN THAT BETTER NOT BE CHIDORI!"

"DUDE MINATO MY DAD'S FINALLY GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

"What a concidence: the hero is about to meet his fate through Jun's father."

"EVERYBODY STOP AND IF YOU DON'T: TEME, IMMA ARREST YOU AND EXILE YOU FROM THE VILLAGE! SAKURA-CHAN: I LOVE YOU BUT SERIOUSLY I WILL MAKE YOU LIVE WITH THAT KARIN BITCH FOR A WHOLE YEAR! KIDS: I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR PORN MAGAZINES TO ME FOR SAFE KEEPING! SHIZUKA-CHAN: I WILL STRAP YOU TO A CHAIR SO YOU CAN'T TRAIN AS A NINJA! OBITO: STOP BEING A SCAREDY CAT AND MAN UP TO SASUKE! KAKASHI: STOP READING THE DAMN BOOK! YOUR SON IS AT THE BRINK OF DEATH! AND DON'T ARGUE CAUSE I'M THE FUCKING HOKAGE, BITCHES!" Naruto screamed.

Everybody shut their mouths.

Sasuke didn't listen. He was charging his chidori right into the poor Obito until Sakura stopped him. She punched him right into his cheek with all the chakra in her power so that her husband slammed straight through 3 brick walls. Sasuke cursed under his breath. Even to this day, he stilled questioned his real motive for marrying Haruno Sakura. He cursed his dead sister who match made them together.

_That woman knew this was coming..._He thought bitterly. He stood up, still retaining his strength as everybody began to surround them except for Shizuka. Instead, she stood far away with the most intense glare she could muster up. Sasuke was not surprised. He practically lost her trust right now. In fact, he was more surprised that she had yet to run far away, crying in humiliation like any typical teenage girl.

Then again, his daughter was not a typical teenager girl really.

"Idiot," Sasuke heard his wife grumble next to him. "Why couldn't you just calm down and trust your daughter? She's only 16 and-"

Sakura stopped. Her husband was not paying attention to her (if ever). Instead, she noticed that his eyes were still on their daughter. Both father and daughter were in a death glare match practically. Words through eyes. A conversation without uttering a word nor opening their mouths. It must be an Uchiha thing, Sakura joked inside. Both were identical; crossed arms, glaring eyes, flared up faces. Nobody wanted to interrupted this silent conversation.

Shizuka knew herself as well that her father was telling her many things just by glaring at her. It was true. She had promised to not kiss Obito for going on this date. At least, not in front of her father of course. She broke his trust. He was angry, but so was she.

Sasuke stood up slowly and nodded his head to his daughter. She immediately got the message. Shizuka gave Obito a nervous smile, then walked up to her father. The two then stood a couple feet away from the others, talking. Nobody was sure what they were talking about, but they weren't going to meddle in with it just yet. It was Sasuke. And his very own daughter that acted just like him.

The two did not talk for long. A few minutes later, the conversation seem to end when Sasuke let out a huge sigh.

"Fine," he grumbled under his breath. Shizuka squealed in delight. She them jumped at her father, grabbing him into a bear hug as if she was still just a little girl.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much otouchan!" She exclaimed. "I swear I'll be back earlier! I promise!"

Sasuke didn't fight back. He only scowled. His daughter let go of him then headed towards Obito. Obito gulped deeply. Sasuke's eyes went back to glaring at him. He was ready for whatever was going to happen. Then, Obito's eyes widen at the touch of Shizuka's hands grabbing for his. He was startled.

"Eh? Shizuka-chan? W-W-W-What-"

"Oh, stop acting like you have no idea! We're still on a date, remember, Obito-kun?" Shizuka laughed, winking at him.

Obito blushed underneath his mask. Hand and hand, he and Shizuka walked away from the group, closer than Sasuke wanted, but decided not to fight as he saw the two figures disappear into the darkness.

Naruto was in complete shock.

"WOW....you actually let them continue, teme..." He stated, as if he just saw the most breathtaking sight.

"Shut up, dobe."

"That's cute; Sasuke's finally realizing that little Shizuka-chan is growing up."

"Do you want your family name to live, Kakashi?"

Sakura giggled at her former team's argument. She gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, I knew you would warm up to the idea. You don't know how much this means to our little girl," She said sincerely. Sasuke twitched just a bit, but relaxed again when his wife gave him another kiss.

"EW THAT'S GROSS OKACHAN!" Sho spat in disgust, witness his mother kiss his father.

Sasuke's attention then darted towards three boys. His glare once again returned, making them all of their spines' freeze.

"You guys...." Sasuke gently pushed Sakura off from him, slowly marching to the boys as they began backing away once again.

Shiro wavered his hands around, feeling very deja vu at the moment. He was sweating like crazy. This evening was way too hot.

"Hahahahaha....Calm down jiichan....w-w-we were just watching out for our girl....I mean...We were g-g-gonna step in until w-well..."

"Boys, just run." Kakashi suggested.

"Ok."

Shiro would find his aunt tending his wounds in the morning, Sho would find himself grounded for the next 6 months, and Minato would find himself with more nightmares of his Uncle Sasuke eventually.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Obito."

Obito blinked his eyes several time. He was caught off guard by Shizuka's voice. He wasn't expecting that apology. As a matter of fact, he wasn't sure why she was saying that all of a sudden.

"You promised my father you wouldn't touch or kiss me tonight, and I almost made you lose his trust," Shizuka explained, knowing that Obito would ask her about it. "I shouldn't have done that. Something could have happened to you."

He could see that Shizuka was sincerely sorry about it. Her eyes looked guilty. Obito sighed. He grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. Their faces, once again, were extremely close.

"No, don't apologize, Shizuka-chan. You made no promise to your father about it and even if you did, he will always forgive you. He loves you, your father. I can understand what he's feeling. I probably would do the same if I ever had a daughter as amazing as you."

Shizuka giggled. Obito was incredibly charming at the moment. She smiled.

"Thank you, Obito-kun."

"Don't worry. But just wondering, would it hurt i-i-i-if I-I-I-" Obito stuttered once again. His cheeks were red again. Shizuka knew what he wanted and she smirked.

"If you can stop stuttering, then go for it."

And then slowly, Obito grabbed her cheeks. He brought her towards his face, closing the distance between them with their lips.

Above a tree, red eyes brightened the darkness around a figure. He was watching the tender scene closely. He did not move. A smirk appeared across his pale face.

"Smart move."

* * *

Obito strapped his belt around his pants. He donned on his grey vest and gauntlets, preparing for his second mission as an ANBU. It had been over a week since he kissed Shizuka that night. They had returned to the Uchiha's earlier than expected. Sasuke didn't say much nor was he unpleasant. He had a very calm face, nodded at Obito, then shut the door in front of him. Obito had came home that night in bliss.

And ever since then, Obito had been looking forward to doing anything, even doing all of his father's chores. Now another mission was in the light. He found his mask, immediately placing it on. He left his house quickly the spot where his captain arranged for the team to meet. As the spot got closer to his sight, Obito could see the figure of Captain Sasuke standing alone. Obito smiled inside. His captain would be pleased that he got here before anybody else. Obito landed next to Sasuke, kneeling before him.

"Hatake Obito present, Uchiha-taichou!" Obito annouced confidently. Sasuke turned around, free of his mask. Obito could clearly see his pale, emotionless face. It was always hard to read Sasuke's face unless he was angry.

"Take off that mask." Obito obeyed.

He saw Sasuke's hands reach out. Obito understood what it mean and handed him his mask. Just as Obito was about to let go, Sasuke spoke:

"I hope kissing my daughter was enjoyable."

Obito froze. Sasuke did not look angry, nor sound like it. And yet, that sentence managed to send Obito into a death-like state. Still, Obito feared remaining silent. He nodded nervously.

"Y-Y-Yes, it was, taichou." Obito felt stupid right now.

Sasuke studied the boy's face. This might be more fun than expected to him.

"Now then, Obito, do you remember what I would do should you kiss my daughter?"

"Um, you'll break my legs?"

"Good boy. But I'm not gonna do that."

A sense of relief immediately roused to Obito. He was saved. Maybe his captain was not as scary anymore. "Taichou, you d-d-don't know h-how much-"

"I'm not finished yet, boy. Just cause I won't break your legs doesn't mean I'm not gonna do anything."

Obito would find himself unable able to say anything after that except to scream in pain. Sasuke would later find himself beaten the crap out from his own daughter and wife together. He still smirked.

THE END

Okay, I'm finished! Sorry for the long delay! It track and field, as always. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this and I have a new story coming out around summer! I'll start once school is over for sure, or maybe earlier! Thanks for reading this ppl!


End file.
